This invention relates generally to delivering services, such as Internet-related or subscriber-requested services, in a vehicle such as an automobile. In particular this invention relates to a method and system for providing such vehicle directed services.
Current methods of providing information, services and advertising to a vehicle, such as an automobile, are centered on an in-vehicle approach. To facilitate this approach, some methods use in-vehicle hardware configurations or enablers such as onboard computers. Other methods use in-vehicle hardware and software configurations and enablers such as onboard databases of directions and in-vehicle computer platforms. Such methods require considerable lead time and resources. For example, analog wireless subsystems may be used to provide in-vehicle services. However, these subsystems do not provide adequate bandwidth to deliver a full range of commercial services in-vehicle. Moreover, such methods often do not provide information to the vehicle that is as up-to-date as is available. For example, on-board databases provide geographic information at the time the database is created and must be updated periodically to remain current. Such on-board databases are typically very expensive. Additionally, such methods do not provide a full range of services in-vehicle in a consistent manner.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a method for providing services to a vehicle that overcomes the above difficulties.